Jardín de Cecile
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. La lujuria es un mero juego de niños. *Dark!Fic* . *Advertencias dentro* Para Cattiva.


**Renuncia:** todo de la perra de Mashima.

 **Prompt:** Fácil para un héroe [minivicios]

 **N/A:** este fic participa en el tópico "Escritura Sólida" del foro "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos". Petición-complacencia para **CattivaRagazza** quien quiso un AU LyonxUltear incestuoso y para resumir básicamente horrible (?) vi su request y fui débil. Ojalá le guste —a ella, o alguien— y que Ned Flanders vaya dándome lugar en el infierno (sellaremos el trato con una rosquilla :P).

 **Advertencias:** temas sugestivos y/o fuertes que pueden herir sensibilidades.

 **Advertencias explicadas. El siguiente oneshot contiene:**

*INCESTO (del latín incestus, es decir, '"incasto", "no casto") es la práctica de relaciones sexuales/románticas entre individuos muy próximos en consanguinidad —de parentesco biológico o consanguíneo—).

*UNDERAGE (historias donde los personajes principales se encuentran por debajo de la mayoría de edad —16, 18 o 21, dependiendo del país—. Pueden estar envueltos en una relación romántica o sexual, ya sea con otro personaje de igual o menor edad o un adulto reconocido).

*DUB-CON IMPLICADO ( _Dubious Consent_ —consentimiento dudoso— es la presencia adyacente de contacto sexual no del todo consensual dentro de una historia, ya sea implícita o explícita. Puede indicar que los personajes en la relación dan su consentimiento debido a razones externas, se sientan vacilantes o incómodos, o estén dispuestos pero sean incapaces de dar un consentimiento completo).

Si os desagrada, abstenerse de leer. Que sí, I'm a sinner, lo sé. Bye (?) *se lanza a un vaso con agua bendita*

* * *

«No hay anestesia suficiente  
que impida el dolor  
que supone  
parir un amor  
sin futuro».

 **Carmen Maroto**.

* * *

 **L** yon Fullbuster cavila seguido lo grandioso que sería ser un superhéroe.

Con la capa ondeando en el horizonte —o tal vez sin una capa, pero sí portando un traje muy chulo, o mínimo decente—. Sin miedo de arriesgarse en pos de los demás. Fuerte, valiente, honorable. Algo como Superman o Batman, o Spider-man inclusive. Si busca algo más salvaje y caótico pero igual de increíble Wolverine. Qué más da, si el punto al final es el mismo. Los superhéroes son queridos y aclamados por la multitud, los superhéroes son capaces de proteger vidas, los superhéroes pueden deshacerse de su verdadero yo y ser quien ellos deseen (los defectos de uno no tienen que pertenecer al otro).

 _Cierto,_ considera él y balancea las piernas estando sentado en el sofá de cuero del pasillo de la primaria frente a la enfermería. Se enfoca distraído en las manchas de humedad en el techo, típicas de esa época del año.

Le encantaría mucho enfundarse en un disfraz (aunque éste sea ridículo) y poder dejar de ser Lyon un par de horas o minutos al menos si eso significa libertad.

(— Posiblemente me llamaría Blue-Ice —una vez comenta emocionado a una compañera de clase, sentada justo al lado de su pupitre, Sherry. Ella le mira con diversión incrédula, pero con una pizca de genuino interés.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Pues, uhm, no estoy seguro —admite—. Suena guay ¿no? y me gustan los climas fríos.

— De hecho —le concede Sherry diplomática—. ¡Ey, Lyon! Si yo fuese una súper heroína me pondría de nombre Cherry-Bomb, sabes. ¿No es lindo?

Lo que vino luego en la conversación Lyon casi no lo recuerda. Tampoco resulta de vital importancia. Se pierde en un:

«Damas y caballeros, es un placer anunciarles que Blue-Ice ha salvado nuevamente el día…»).

No obstante, se insta a apretar los párpados y la voz del reportero imaginario termina por apagarse dentro de su mente, dejándole sólo una tibia sensación en su estómago.

Como de orgullo. Como de efusividad. Como de–.

— ¿Fullbuster? —la enfermera ha entreabierto la puerta, invitándole con un gesto a pasar dentro. Lyon se fija en que la niña que aseguró haberse comido una caja entera de crayolas va dando saltos directo a su salón tras que la señorita Sayla confirmase que era una treta y sin importarle mucho que haya sido regañada—. Ven, entra.

Y Lyon titubea un segundo. Más después se pone en pie y la obedece, para sentarse otra vez ya en el pequeño cuarto de enfermería. (Ese es el momento en que el héroe entra a la guarida de su aliada, la doctora, para un chequeo tras luchar con las fuerza del mal, especula con seriedad Lyon).

Sayla cierra la puerta, sin prisa, y da un suspiro resignado al mirarlo. Sin muchos preámbulos se pone de inmediato a examinarle el ojo morado y su labio partido.

— Lyon, ¿cuántas ocasiones van ya en sólo ésta semana? ¿Cinco? Y apenas es miércoles —le reprocha. Y Lyon sabe que la señorita Sayla se preocupa por él, sinceramente. Pero...

— Fue un accidente —miente sin titubear.

(Pero él no es ningún «marica pusilánime», como les llama Gray a los "hombres" que lloran y se quejan; nunca Lyon se pregunta cómo Gray aprendió esas palabras, seguro fue espiando a los muchachos de secundaria que se reúnen cerca del parque que solían frecuentar, si Silver se entera que su hijo menor suelta tacos así se pondría histérico).

— Es verdad —jura—. Mard y los otros chicos iban pasando con prisa y, bueno, y me golpearon, sin intención —al terminar no se contiene de apretar los puños, más nervioso. Sayla no se percata de ese detalle.

Para su (mala) suerte.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro.

— Bueno, he de creerte, Lyon. Aunque te recomiendo que tengas más cuidado. No puedes venir aquí todos los días con heridas como estas. Ten, un poco de pomada ayudará —Lyon le sonríe y agarra el botecito. Se despide con un «Gracias señorita» y en cuanto se ha alejado lo suficiente de la enfermería observa con amargura el objeto con pomada, y lo lanza al bote de basura.

(Retorna al patrullaje el superhéroe, pues–).

— Un superhéroe no necesita pomadas —murmura a nadie en particular.

 _Un superhéroe podría haber salvado a su madre de morir postrada en la cama_.

 **; &**

Muy claras y nítidas aparecen las memorias de hace un año en un remolino. Toda la mansión está sumida en un tortuoso tic-tac.

Silver ha llamado al colegio y solicitado que les manden a casa de inmediato, y Yukino la sirvienta fue a recogerlos, sin decirles nada. Ahora los tres se encuentran en la cocina, ubicada en el primer piso y no la planta alta, y Gray mordisquea unos caramelos.

Sin embargo, Lyon consigue notar que está nervioso. Como todos (porque es fácil de ver).

Pues a la derecha Ultear no ojea esas revistas de moda y celebridades que tanto le asquean pero sigue comprando porque su grupo de amigas las lee entusiastas, sino que permanece quieta, con expresión perdida en ninguna parte. Y Gray no es de los que se atraganten con golosinas tan temprano, menos de los que muestran su debilidad. Y él ya puede adivinar de qué va aquello.

«Mamá cayó enferma. A Mamá le diagnosticaron una cosa terrible, _meningitis espinal_. Mamá se fue al hospital. Mamá se puso peor con los meses. Mamá no se aliviaba con las medicinas. Mamá no soportaba la idea de quedarse sola en el hospital, así que Papá la trajo de vuelta a casa. Mamá gritaba por las noches. Mamá chillaba por las madrugadas. Papá nos prohibió entrar al cuarto de ellos, _rotundamente_. Gray quiso desobedecerlo una vez que mamá gemía de manera espantosa para ver qué tenía. Resulta que mamá ya no parecía mamá, su espalda estaba chueca, chorreaba pus por los poros, y su piel era de cartón mojado y viejo. Papá castigó a Gray y nos regañó a Ultear y a mí. Mamá lloraba detrás de la puerta ahora cerrada con llave. Mamá exclamaba: me duele, me duele, me duele. Mamá se calló de pronto hoy. Mamá…».

— Está muerta —finaliza Lyon en un murmullo. Muy bajito. Empero lo suficientemente alto para que Gray le oiga, e inquieto le vea.

Antes de poder defenderse Gray lo ha tirado en el suelo de mosaicos, y le aprieta el cuello de la playera, mirándolo con furia impropia y aterradora en un niño de cinco años.

— ¡Mientes! —acusa—. ¡Eres un mentiroso, Lyon, un mentiroso! ¡Mamá se pondrá bien, mamá no ha muerto! ¡MIENTES!

Ultear reacciona asustada e intenta separarlos, repite el nombre de papá, pero Silver no viene, no de inmediato. Porque se encuentra junto a su difunta esposa (lo que queda de ella), y para él no hay nada más en ese instante. Y a Lyon le arde la garganta.

— Bastabastabasta, ¡ustedes dos!

Y Gray llora y se quiebra, y es la primera vez que sus hermanos le ven llorar (y también la última). Llega corriendo Yukino alarmada. Y mientras el reloj empotrado a la pared:

(Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac).

Interminable. Funesto.

(Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac).

Lyon lo recordaba.

(Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac).

Aún recuerda.

 **; &**

Se acaban las clases del miércoles y Lyon teme regresar a la mansión Fullbuster.

«Eres una gallina, o qué».

— O qué —se responde—. Ser un "o qué" tampoco está tan mal, de hecho.

Más bien, no es que tema al edificio. Sino a las personas que le habitan.

Ahí está Silver. Silver y su falta de comunicación cortante de estalagmita y el rechazo implícito hacia él. Y Gray. Gray y sus groserías que aprende de los muchachos mayores y sus ganas de crecer muy rápido y las miradas desconfiadas que le dedica ( _porque sabe_ , o mínimo, sospecha). Y Ultear —oh linda Ultear—. Ultear con las faldas de cuadros cada vez más cortas, las blusas con lentejuela cada día más ajustadas, y unos deseos enormes de maquillarse pese a tener catorce recién cumplidos. Ultear y el cabello largo y denso y oscuro, manto de noche arrancada del firmamento. Ultear y su delineador de pestañas y las botas con tacón. Ultear y sus sábanas con estampados de relojes, tomándole con fuerza temblorosa de las manos, y diciendo trémula una medianoche con tormenta: tienes que ayudarme con esto Lyon, _es importante_.

Lyon se detiene a la mitad de la acera, y traga saliva. Le sudan las palmas.

Por el rabillo del ojo capta que los vecinos cuchichean y están atentos a sus movimientos, algunos espiando a través de las ventanas de sus cocinas, esas con flores de un feo color amarillo chillón.

Balbucean:

(— Es él, el hijo bastardo de Silver Fullbuster.

— Escuché que es un bravucón buscapleitos. ¿Ves esos moretones y raspaduras?

— Pobre criatura, haber sido abandonado por su verdadero padre. Oí que la madre, Ur, era una prostituta, tuvo un revolcón con un hombre, y Silver únicamente se quedó con él debido a su cariño a la mujer.

— Ella obtuvo lo que merecía el año pasado. Por zorra.

— Todos en esa familia están podridos. Podridos hasta los cimientos. ¿Qué si son ligeramente ricos debido a la empresa familiar? No importa. Su dinero es de Satanás.

— Es una absoluta lástima lo que le ocurrió a Ur.

— Sé de buena fuente que Silver fue el que se acostó con una mujerzuela albina y conservó al crío, y la noticia impactó a Ur cuando se enteró de ello, y agravó su enfermedad.

— Me da pena la niña, con ese padre irresponsable que se sume en la bebida y los hermanos volviéndose unos criminales).

— Eres una gallina o qué —se repite Lyon, apresurando el paso y afianzándose a la mochila que carga—. O qué, ¡O QUÉ! —eleva la voz entonces, y los vecinos atemorizados vuelven a sus casas o cierran las cortinas.

Como... como cucarachas. Sí.

(A Lyon aquella reacción le satisface ligeramente, hasta que recobra la compostura y niega avergonzado).

Pero ellos no tienen idea. _Ninguno la tiene_ , excepto, quizá, Gray.

Llega por fin al porche de la mansión. Inhala, exhala. Avanza por el caminito de piedras de la entrada, sin apartar la vista del suelo. Abre el cerrojo con las llaves que tiene, y cierra. Una vez adentro, lo recibe el silencio absoluto.

— Estoy, uhm, e-estoy en casa —anuncia.

Aunque arriba suena un programa de televisión de noticias, y en la cocina está el ruido del microondas preparando unas palomitas, nadie le contesta.

Se encuentra solo.

Con su confusión frustrante.

Y sus incertidumbres revoltosas.

Y las lágrimas que se rehúsa a soltar.

(El superhéroe no tiene a nadie con quien compartir la carga).

No obstante–

— ¿Lyon? —Lyon se da la vuelta sobresaltado, Ultear está observándole ceñuda, e igual que él, acaba de llegar. No oyó cuándo por abstraerse—. Tienes moretones, otra vez —señala curiosa. Y tira sus cosas al piso—. Vamos, hay un botiquín en el baño. ¿Me acompañas?

Lyon no puede evitar reírse entre dientes, sin humor.

«Es que eso ni siquiera se pregunta, si de antemano ya conoces la respuesta, hermana».

 **; &**

Los rumores empiezan a propagarse como una peste veloz y repelente en una semana transcurrida desde el funeral y entierro de Ur. Al principio Silver les ignora con deliberación. Sin embargo, va flaqueando, no en apariencia.

Y si antes fue un hombre de carácter fuerte, entonces se torna más severo —sobre todo con él, más que cualquier otro—.

Lyon desde una edad temprana, antes de aprender a hablar, ha sido bueno para notar cosas. No necesita ser un genio brillante para entender que algo anda mal cuando Silver cesa de darle los buenos días y las buenas noches y no lo despide al dejarlo en el carro frente a la escuela —y a Ultear y Gray sí—. Tampoco al percibir una inexplicable y nueva frialdad en su trato.

— «Eres un bastardo, odioso bastardo» —insulta Lyon a su propio reflejo, sin expresión alguna. Y aborrece su pelo níveo. Tal vez si hubiese sido otra persona, lo tomaría peor. Pero Lyon decide hacer de esa indiferencia algo reciproco.

Y Silver deja de ser _Papá_ , se vuelve _Padre_. Llanamente, sin rodeos. En ciertas ocasiones, es en cambio un total capullo. (Adjetivo cortesía de Gray). Pese a que Lyon siempre se guarda sus opiniones y prefiere sonreír triste.

— No vale la pena —se insiste a sí mismo.

Y cuando Mard Geer y su grupo inseparable y adulador, compuesto por los torpes de Jackal, Zeref, y otros, comienzan a burlarse de él, desde los seis años–

(— Eres un hijo bastardo. Nananana. Eres una abo-mi-na-ción).

Y cuando le golpean, y le dan palizas–

(— Mi padre afirma que los de tu clase son escoria Fullbuster ¡Peor que escoria!).

— No vale la pena. No vale la pena.

(Nonononononononono).

–se aferra a aquella premisa desesperada.

(No.

Vale.

La.

Pena.)

Puesto que es verdad, no lo vale. Nunca lo valdrá.

—la cosa es distinta si se involucra a Ultear—.

Mard con sorna le propicia un puñetazo brusco directo en la nariz y Lyon se tambalea hacia atrás, pero sin caer, con el rostro doliéndole a horrores.

Le brota un hilo de sangre el cual se toma su tiempo en descender, astuto y burlón, hasta su barbilla, y de ahí al cemento pereciendo con un «Plop».

Y el timbre suena, de pronto, anunciando que el receso terminó.

Los estudiantes en el patio van disminuyendo igual que hormigas de vuelta al hormiguero ante un diluvio, quedando sólo unos cuantos chicos rebeldes de tercero de secundaria al lado contrario de la barandilla de alambre que les separa de la primaria. Lyon permanece de pie y sin moverse, mientras Jackal ríe y le señala, para luego irse corriendo aprisa junto con el resto. Brotan unas gotitas más de sangre, y con la manga de su sudadera, Lyon se limpia la nariz. Ahí la nota a ella.

No hace amago de apurarse a su clase de en turno, sólo se mece queda en los columpios, un poco cabizbaja también. Lyon tiene un mal presentimiento, que Ultear fue la más cercana a Ur y en un mes no se supera el shock de una pérdida así claro está, sin embargo el aire que le rodea esa ocasión se percibe diferente.

Y ella platicaba ruidosamente con sus amigas antes, ¿no? (ahora parece que le han abandonado).

— ¿Ultear, estás bien? —después de acercarse a ella y tomar asiento en el columpio de su derecha le cuestiona aquello en un irrefrenable impulso. Ultear se sobrecoge, pero sólo un segundo, para volver a su actitud despreocupada.

— Sí, sí. _Es_ – no es nada —farfulla—. Una tontería, nada más.

— ¿En serio? Parece algo serio, como una misión ultra secreta para cubrir la casa del director con papel higiénico o así —bromea él.

(Y debería ahí adivinar que algo _en definitiva_ está ocurriendo porque Ultear no le devuelve el chiste con su humor negro cotidiano ni le responde «Bien dicho, Hielitos» y le revuelve los cabellos; en cambio sigue callada y es ésta tetera en ebullición que no demorará más en estallar.

Inquieta. Reprimida. Hundiéndose en su propia agua hirviendo).

— ¿Hermana?

Ultear se levanta con un salto.

— ¡Ah, qué tragedia, vamos atrasados! Venga Lyon, debes ir a tu aula, y yo a la mía.

— Eh…

— Mira que puedes ser lelo —se mofa además sin mala intención—. Sígueme Hielitos. No aspiras a ser apaleado otra vez y tan pronto, ¿no es verdad? —indica ella, y señala su nariz que va tornándose morada y aún con restos de sangre que se cicatriza. Lyon se la cubre con pena—. Tranquilo, no me burlaré de tu hombría, ni le diré a papá, aunque habrá que curarte. ¿Qué esperas?

— Yo —Lyon duda—, n-nada. Voy.

Ultear sacude la cabeza, resignada. Y con un tirón le toma de la mano.

(le aprieta fuerte y casi temblando y Lyon prefiere ignorar eso. No sabe el motivo. Se le olvida incluso que Ultear no es de las que suelen mostrar afecto en público).

 **; &**

Llegan al baño y Ultear se pone de puntitas para alcanzar el botiquín en la repisa.

De mayor ella podría ser doctora, o enfermera. Por qué no. Si se ha hecho una total experta con los vendajes, los curitas, las pomadas, el alcohol y otros, todo desde que los adultos empezaron a opinar abiertamente (y equivocadamente) que Lyon era un hijo ilegítimo y la mayoría de los niños del vecindario le agarraron el gusto a desquitarse con él. Después de todo, ella fue la que tuvo que encargarse personalmente de «deshacerse de la evidencia». Tampoco es que Silver se fije mucho en si su hijo del medio tiene o no el cutis perfecto. Pero ellos tratan de ocultarlo de los sirvientes, para ahorrarles la angustia.

Y eso no es lo único que les esconden, por desgracia.

Lyon nota cómo se va poniendo más y más y más ansioso conforme avanzan los minutos y Ultear finaliza su trabajo satisfecha y vuelve a guardar el botiquín en su lugar. Tanto Gray como Silver están en casa, en habitaciones muy próximas —Gray debe haber subido a la sala de estar, y Silver en su oficina, igual, arriba—. No obstante, con el transcurso de los meses desde que iniciaron… _eso_ , a Ultear parece importarle cada vez menos esa _nimiedad_.

(— Está bien. Andan ocupados con sus cosas. Y aunque no fuera así, no nos prestan atención —le asegura Ultear tan tranquila como si platicasen del clima).

Lyon conserva sus dudas, aún así–

— ¿Kagura ya no te mosquea, cierto? —va directo al punto. Más inquieto.

Ultear se toma un rato para desconocerse, da vueltas alrededor del baño aparentando desinterés. Y finalmente pone el cerrojo.

— No. No con el mismo tema. Aunque todavía es odiosa, presumiéndonos a todas que ella ya le permite a su novio que le acaricie en las rodillas, y apenas salen desde hace dos semanas, ¿puedes creerlo Hielitos?

(él se calla que considera raro e impropio que a los catorce ya hagan eso pero que sí lo cree. Que lo da por hecho. Son muy promiscuas, según investigó en el diccionario la definición).

— Y Meredy —prosigue—. Meredy ayer consiguió robarle unas revistas con muchachos semi-desnudos a su hermana mayor. ¡Se las pasó restregándonoslas en la cara! —exclama—. Luego dijo que su madre tenía unas más picantes, y todas concordaron, y se pusieron de acuerdo para llevar unas mañana si pillaban con la guardia baja a sus madres. Y no paraban de hablar del tema, y se carcajeaban, y yo no tenía nada que aportar a la conversación. _Y no sé_. Es decir..., ellas son... son muy crueles. Y tontas. Y ridículas.

(«Sin embargo son las únicas amigas que conoces», se abstiene de soltar Lyon).

A Ultear los ojos le pican, hay cientos de agujas de lago atoradas en sus párpados. No se contiene más y se rompe una porción y Lyon cree vislumbrar a la antigua Ultear, la que albergaba más confianza y era menos perturbada.

La que no tomaba de la mano a su hermano menor.

Más se esfuma veloz.

Y Lyon se hinca en el piso, y la jala del brazo más desganado que otra cosa, colocándola a su altura. Entonces ella se acomoda mejor justo a un par de centímetro delante de él, y tienen las piernas muy, muy pegadas las unas a las otras. Y Ultear se reclina sobre él, y le levanta el pelo que cae sobre su frente, provocándole un cosquilleo a Lyon.

— Es todo una estupidez —murmura.

— Sí —le concede.

(Y divagan en sus pensamientos, dos minutos con cinco segundos).

Ultear continúa cepillándole el cabello.

— Sabes, esto es lo que siempre me ha agradado más de ti. Me acuerdo que la abuela tenía el mismo color de pelo antes de que se le pusiera cano y gris, demasiado simplón.

— Qué alegría que al menos a ti te guste —contesta él—. Yo lo odio. Y no me acuerdo de la abuela.

Ultear esboza una sonrisa amarga.

— Era guay. Muy guay. Nos daba galletas de chocolate que ella misma preparaba, a ti y a mí. Gray no llegó a conocerla, quizá le hubiese gustado —hace una pausa y se pega más a él, el pulso le late agitado—. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber por qué me gusta tu pelo, Lyon?

— Un p-poco —admite.

(empieza a acariciarle los brazos a ella, y una gran parte de él le grita que eso es incorrecto, más no se detiene; repite la acción y va subiendo y bajando, erizándole los vellos de la piel, y nota que ese día Ultear trae puestas unas calcetas largas muy simpáticas, rosadas y con dibujos de gatos).

— Es porque no se parece al de papá. Nada. Ni una pizca. Y yo quiero a papá, pero sé que es un imbécil. Y que últimamente no deja de ir a bares o traer sixpacks de cerveza. También él te hace daño, y eso me parece mal.

(Ultear le pasa las uñas por el cuello de la camisa, y Lyon deja de acariciarla y alza los brazos para facilitarle que ella le quite la prenda. Queda con el torso escuálido y desnudo. En ese punto sus mejillas chisporrotean y su alma torcida podría huir del baño destrozando una ventana, posiblemente le ocurre lo mismo a Ultear).

— Me gusta que sea así —musita—. Como de plata. Sería terrible que hubieses tenido el tono de Silver, creo que no te quedaría bien el negro —y se recarga contra su pecho, es raro que llame a su padre con su nombre de pila—. Así que no lo odies, ¿vale?

Lyon contiene el aire. Está demasiado maravillado y aturdido con las calcetas rosas.

— Vale. Ya no lo odio. Me parece estupendo —dice, y se gana una risita sincera de Ultear.

(retoma las caricias, en los brazos, la espalda, el dorso de la muñeca. La respiración de Ultear va agitándose, y le contagia la sensación a Lyon. Ultear se sienta a horcadas sobre él, y toma las palmas de Lyon, un instante antes se ha desabrochado a la mitad los botones de su blusa, dejando a la vista su sujetador de durazno que cubre sus pechos diminutos).

— Hoy podríamos intentar algo nuevo ¿te parece? —Lyon guarda silencio, en un dilema—. Tócame las rodillas —pero no la obedece, no de inmediato—. Vamos —lo apura.

(entonces Lyon le pasa las yemas por las piernas, aún cubiertas con esas calcetas, y cree que va a desmayarse. Llega a su destino descubierto, las rodillas sucias de ella y con raspones por correr en el patio, y titubeante les acaricia. Su tacto es como de leche sin azúcar, suave e inexplorado).

— H-hermana.

Ultear se muerde los labios, y se apega otro tanto a Lyon.

— Sshh. Sube más. Lo haces muy bien.

(va hacia arriba, y más arriba, y Lyon se siente casi enfermo —o enfermo por completo—. Más Ultear lo disfruta y ha cerrado los ojos y ese es el único incentivo que necesita para proseguir. La falda se le ha arrugado y Lyon mete los dedos bajo ella, encima de las braguitas).

«Sí. Sí. Ahí, justo ahí».

— _Hermana_ —ruega él, más insistente.

Ultear le observa de nuevo.

— Está bien —y acuna su rostro en sus manos— puedes tocarme. Está bien —su aliento le cae encima. Huele a menta fresca—. Está bien—ella junta sus labios en un beso, lento y sin prisas. Lyon vuelve a tocar encima de la tela, que se humedece—. No eres un bastardo, no soy una mojigata, la gente no tiene la razón. Nosotros sí —y él gimotea un poquito, y Ultear se remueve. Creando una fricción inconsciente entre ambos—. Está bien.

(…No.

Detente.

Detente.

Detente.

DETENTE.

Sigue.

Detente.

Detente.

DETENTE.

Sigue.

Detente.

DETENTE.

Sigue.

DETENTE.

Sigue.

Sigue.

Sigue.

SIGUE.

…Sí).

Sus dedos exploran y palpan, aunque sin meterse en las braguitas, más inquietos e hiperactivos, y le da arcadas no obstante _necesita_ continuar.

— Hermana, hermana, hermana.

(ayúdame a salvar-nos).

Porque les duele, pero les alivia. Porque ella estaba un poco destrozada y él también y ahora lo están más, pero están juntos. Porque les arden las entrañas y se incineran y dios, es tan equivocado, pero se queman y le gusta, a él, quien siempre prefirió el hielo. Porque Ultear es bonita, con sus calcetas largas de gato, y los prendedores de reloj en el pelo, y su labial de uva con brillitos, y el sujetador pequeño de encaje y los ruiditos de animal agonizante que hace ante sus caricias torpes. Porque ella le besa la boca, la frente, los párpados, la nariz, el cuello, el corazón. Porque pudo escoger a otro chico para aquello y lo eligió aún así a él. Porque sus dientes bailan y sus labios chocan. Porque Lyon quiere a Ultear, como hermano, como persona.

Ignoran, ambos, que hay alguien oyéndoles, parado del otro lado de la puerta.

(—Está bien).

 **; &**

El grupo de amigas de Ultear es el detonante de la bomba.

El año anterior. A los trece de ella, seis de él.

No es que Lyon les adjudique toda la culpa. Ultear y él son igual de responsables. Pero es claro que, de no ser por la influencia de ellas, quizá habría tardado más en pasar. O no pasar en lo absoluto. Jamás.

Para Lyon aquella situación comienza con un Ultear deprimida, balanceándose sola en un columpio. Para Ultear, minutos antes, con Kagura poniendo una expresión de incredulidad exagerada y chillando:

— ¿ _Cómo que no has dado tu primer beso_?

Y todas le observan divertidas y escépticas. Ultear se siente pequeñísima e inmadura y fatalmente ridícula. Su madre siempre le juró que ya habría tiempo para interesarse en los muchachos cuando tuviese la edad suficiente, que no había por qué preocuparse.

«Disfruta tu niñez, _Ul_ ».

Pero mamá ya no existe. Y hay un regocijo malicioso en el gesto de Kagura al señalarla.

— ¿Y q-qué con eso? No es como si todas ustedes ya–

— De hecho, Ultear, sí. Todas ya lo dimos —corrige Milliana.

— No es verdad —niega Ultear.

— Sí lo es. Y acá te va otra verdad, no eres nada genial si no te has besado aún con un chico.

Ante la declaración de Meredy no sabe cómo reaccionar.

— Eso qué–

— Quiere decir que eres una mojigata —explica Kagura con fingida amabilidad—. Y nosotras no nos juntamos con mojigatas, ¿cierto?

— ¡Exacto! —secunda Milliana.

Y el resto canturrea a coro: ¡Ultear es mojigata, Ultear es una sosa, Ultear es una _niña_!

— ¡No lo soy, soy una mujer!

Tiembla, tiembla tanto.

(Mamámamámamá, qué debería hacer).

( _Mamá_ ).

— ¡Pruébalo! Para mañana ya tienes que haberte besado con alguien. No me interesa si es un chico con piojos, sólo hazlo —decreta Kagura—. Y no se vale mentir.

Y ya está. La bomba ha sido armada. Tarda en detonar, no obstante. Hasta que Ultear ve a Lyon y algo oscuro y turbio, sin forma concreta, va armándose dentro de su mente de rompecabezas incompleto. Y ellos y Gray son recogidos por Yukino en el auto de la familia, finalizadas las clases. A la hora de la cena, con Silver sin darse cuenta de que ella anda retraída, que Lyon oculta moretones bajo la sudadera, y que Gray no se ha presentado a la comida y prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto.

Tarda, todavía tarda.

Y es igual que sangre deslizándose por el mentón.

«Plop».

Lyon se encuentra concentrado jugando en su consola a _Mortal Kombat_ , ya acaecida la noche, cuando Ultear aparece en el marco de su habitación vestida con un camisón y sus pantuflas.

— Ey Hielitos —le llama. Lyon pone en pausa el videojuego para prestarle atención. La ve atormentada.

— ¿Ultear?

Ella sonríe.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto por algo urgente?

(y él duda, pero)

— Vale.

(a Ultear la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Ese que ya se acerca a pasos trémulos). Así que se levanta y camina detrás de ella, al dirigirse a —su perdición— el cuarto al fondo del pasillo. Ultear pone la llave una vez han entrado. Y salta en las cobijas con estampado de reloj. (Tic-tac, tic-tac, casi es la hora). Le invita a que se acueste a su lado.

— Ven.

Y Lyon presiente que ocurre una cosa ahí. ¿Qué?, no tiene idea.

Más es terrible, obsceno.

(tentador).

Se acuesta en la cama al fin, y Ultear los cubre con las sábanas, en una especie de refugio impenetrable y recóndito. Capta sus latidos presurosos. Y vuelve a tomarle las manos, Lyon se asusta.

— Tranquilo. No pasa nada.

— ¿Ultear? —repite.

— Tienes que ayudarme con esto Lyon —ella selecciona las palabras con cuidado—, es importante. Y créeme, _créeme_ cuando te aseguro que sólo tú puedes ayudarme ¿sí? sólo en ti confío tanto.

— Qué–

Ultear se ha aproximado tanto a él que comienza a sudar.

— Bésame —lo interrumpe, en un susurro. Lyon da un brinco. Las cobijas vuelan.

— ¡No!

— ¡Lyon! —Ultear evita que se ponga en pie.

— ¡No! ¡está mal, Ultear! es, es inmoral. ¡Nosotros no podemos! —forcejea y caen los dos, él encima de ella, a la alfombra—. ¡Está mal!

— ¡Pero lo necesito, entiendes! ¡Me atemoriza darle algo como mi primer beso a un papanatas! ¡Y no soy una niña, _no puedo ser una niña_! ¡Soy lo suficientemente madura y puedo sobrevivir sin una madre y, y yo...! —Ultear calla, abrupta. Las lágrimas se le resbalan como cuchillas en su piel de marfil. Lyon deja de oponerse, permanece perplejo—. Yo..., lo necesito. De verdad. Ayúdame Lyon. Una vez y ya, y nos detendremos después de esto. Sólo–

(ayúdame).

¿Qué es lo que haría un superhéroe?

(ayúdame).

¿A quién socorre un superhéroe?

(a-y-ú-d-a-m-e).

Lyon se inclina hacia ella. Ultear lo mira sin comprender. Sus alientos se entrecruzan.

—…vale.

(porque soy tu héroe–)

Cierran sus ojos y sus bocas, urgentes, se encuentran.

 **; &**

En cuanto regresa a su habitación tras arreglarse la ropa y con la culpa royéndole cual hueso —despacio pero seguro— Lyon se topa con Gray. No están en los mejores términos desde hace un año, por lo que lo sorprende. Empero, antes de inquirir lo que sea Gray le ha fulminado con la mirada.

— Vi sus mochilas en el recibidor ¿Dónde estaban Ultear y tú todo este tiempo? —interroga receloso y en tono agudo. Él demora en contestar dos minutos con cinco segundos contados.

— Uh, por ahí —actúa como con indiferencia—. Qué te importa —añade, no grosero más sí confundido.

Gray aprieta los labios.

— Es que, resulta curioso ¿sabes? Fui al baño hace rato. Y estaba puesto el pestillo. Además había ruidos raros que venían de allí.

Le tiemblan las piernas.

— ¿No estaban de casualidad ustedes dentro?

Y Lyon sabe ahí que Gray sabe.

 _Oh_.

Demonios.

— Gray, esto–

— No lo niegues, _gilipollas_. ¡Se han comportado muy extraño desde que mamá–! desde que ella se fue —aprieta los puños—. Y ahora sé por qué. ¡Me dan asco, tú me das asco!

— Puedo explicarlo —balbucea preocupado.

— No hay que explicar nada —reanuda Gray, abandonando los estribos—. Eres un abusador, y ya está.

— ¿Yo? —Lyon se ofende, antes que angustiarse. Olvida el punto de la charla.

— ¡Tú, quién más! seguro la convenciste con alguna treta. Degenerado.

— ¡Ni siquiera me permites hablar! Ella fue la que–

— Ella es una chica ¡dah! Las chicas no abusan de otros.

Y Lyon comprende que es inútil. Él no va a cambiar de opinión. Y le frustra. La sensación de ser traicionado resplandece claramente en la expresión de Gray, lastimándolo.

(Se siente casi como ser regañado por su padre. Gray se parece demasiado a él).

«Tu pelo, porque no se parece al de papá. Nada. Ni una pizca. Me gusta que sea así. Como de plata. Sería terrible que hubieses tenido el tono de Silver, creo que no te quedaría bien el negro».

Traga saliva.

— A…, a nuestro padre. ¿Le vas a contar a nuestro padre? —pregunta, en un hilo de voz.

Gray se queda callado.

— Hermano, dime. Tú le–

— No —y se apresura a aclarar—: pero no por ti, sino por Ultear. Por mí tú puedes pudrirte.

Y se va.

Lyon termina de derrumbarse. Se deja caer al piso, con el rostro enterrado en las rodillas, la respiración pesada y la impotencia de millones de:

(— Eres una abominación.

— Bastardo.

— _Esto es lo que más me gusta de ti_.

— Degenerado.

— Abusador.

— _No lo odies_.

— Todo es tu culpa. Tuya, tuya, tuya.

— Fue un accidente.

— _Ayúdame_.

— Me das asco.

— Pobre criatura.

— _Una vez y ya, y nos detendremos después de esto_.

— _¿Me acompañas?_ ).

«Pero está bien. La gente no tiene la razón. Nosotros sí. Puedes tocarme».

 _Está bien_.

— Está perfecto —se carcajea, turbado.

Luego Lyon se levanta tambaleándose y se dirige a donde ella, en la sala de estar. Ninguno hace preguntas al verse, con los párpados rojos e hinchados por llanto no derramado y averías en sus cuerpos repletos de cicatrices ciegas. Ninguno pide perdón tampoco.

Sólo se sientan en el sofá, codo contra codo.

(Porque un superhéroe requiere hacer sacrificios. Un superhéroe da todo esperando nada. Un superhéroe sólo necesita salvar a alguien preciado para no darse por vencido).

— Te quiero, Lyon.

(gracias por hundirte conmigo y no dejar que naufrague sola).

Entonces entrelazan sus dedos. No se sueltan jamás. Y Ultear se recarga en su hombro, perdida.

 **; &**

La lujuria es un mero juego de niños.


End file.
